heroes_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Coda
Dr. Coda is a nefarious scientist that makes his home in the Mega Man universe. A self-proclaimed genius with hyperintelligence, he is the main antagonist of the Mega Man Malversation series. Physical Appearance Dr. Coda is a tall, blond figure with a professional, confident air about him. His dark green eyes are too mysterious to read much about him through--although it matters not, for he wears fogged glasses that conceal them. His face often bears a stoic expression, though he tends to smile sinisterly when all is going according to plan. He often wears a black suit for a professional look. Attached to his shoulders is an intricately woven cape of cables, which is more than just a cosmetic... Weapons/Abilities Being a human, Dr. Coda has no natural weapons save for his hyperintelligence. His knowledge of coding and hacking would make a normal Robot designer green with envy. It is said that no code is too difficult for Coda to crack. Beyond this, Coda has built a number of creations for combat. First and foremost was Coda's Creation, his take on the Wily Machine. A large, relatively quick tank that could drop the treads and turn into a jet, it sacrificed durability for weaponry and speed. It is armed to the teeth with things such as rockets and laser beams, which tend to be Dr. Coda's favorites. After being defeated in this craft, Dr. Coda stopped using it for combat, but he would continue to use its jet form for transportation of himself and others. Next was the Twin Capsule, the craft he and Wily piloted during their time together. Two Wily Capsule-like craft that drew from the same shielding data, the similarities ended there. Wily's was piloted by two joysticks with buttons, Coda's had enough buttons to look like the cockpit of an airplane. Nonetheless, it was evident that only the scientist who built it could control that device. While Wily's pod used his standard energy balls, Coda's was more experimental and utilized rockets, lightning, and blasts of fire. Lastly, there is Coda's famous Battle Armor. When it comes down to it, and all other technology has failed him, Coda dons this suit of armor and fights the hero buster-to-buster. Ornate yet practical, it, too, sacrifices durability for power. The Battle Armor's weapon is simply called the Universal Weapon, which can emulate any weapon in the known universe...the only trouble being, there's no way to tell what's coming next! Coda first fashioned a mock version of this suit when his Creation was downed by plugging in his cable-cape and running some advanced scripts. Later, in the very final battle against the heroes, he wore a refined version of its design with improved durability and tweaking to the Universal Weapon to make it more predictable and far more useful. Personality Dr. Coda is characterized by two key things: his intelligence and his lack of respect for those he dubs inferior to himself. And Dr. Coda knows himself to be quite superior. No tactic is too low for him when it comes to accomplishing his objective. Running a company into the ground for profit, sending his Robots on missions to steal parts, obliterating a foe from the inside out—you name it, he's at least considered it. Many people view him as an insane menace who wastes his talents because of this. He insists that he just has bigger destinies than being another Robotics scientist in mind. Backstory Before the Games Dr. Coda was at first an ordinary professor. Quite like Dr. Light, he got a very good education in the robotics field (for he knew that was where the most potential was). But as soon as college was over for him, he disappeared. The next thing Coda did was hone his coding knowledge. He was going to make some of the smartest robots ever, and completely dumbfound the other professors. Of course, there's only one good way to learn coding—find complicated code and break it apart into all the different things that go into it. Coda became a computer hacker, starting simple on the Internet. As time passed, Coda became more confident in his skills, and started taking down larger companies with his abilities, including poor Kingpin Electronics. Eventually, he decided that to impress the other scientists wasn't enough—why stop there when he could have the whole world? Thus, Dr. Coda set his sights on evil... Malversation 1 Dr. Coda put forth what was to be his master plan—the first thing he did was construct eight Robot Masters: Wire-Man, Poison-Man, Blackout-Man, Delete-Man, Fog-Woman, Tide-Man, Shard-Man, and Heart-Man. They were rough around the edges, but nobody could deny their power and intelligence. During this time, he also forged the legendary blade, Virus, a sword designed to bring out a Robot's greatest potential. Dr. Coda was wise, though, and he knew that even with all this his army wouldn't stand a chance against Mega Man. Thus, he decided to use him, too. He snuck into his old rival's base—Dr. Light's Laboratory, and located his greatest creation, Mega Man's combat armor, and carefully attached his devices to it. They were weak, but they would serve their purpose—when Mega Man had to suit up again, the devices would activate, changing his mental process enough for him to come to Coda. Needless to say, Dr. Coda was surprised to see a girl coming to him in the armor instead of Light's greatest creation. However, he saw potential in Roll, and still took her in and made the modifications he would have to do—after all, what choice did he have? No doubt, there would be so many complications he didn't want to mess with to get the actual Mega Man. So, without argument, he hacked into the combat armor more intensively—making Roll obey his every command. Since she was unarmed, she became Virus's wielder. When the prepearations were complete, Dr. Coda sent his Robots out onto the street to wreak havoc. And yet, Mega Man still prevailed. Wearing a scrap-metal armor made from parts of other Light Robots, he defeated Dr. Coda's Robots. The Robots were humbled and begged Mega Man for forgiveness (Which they received), Roll was freed from Coda's mind control and kept Virus as a souvenier, and Dr. Coda was defeated and jailed. Due to the circumstances, however, he was jailed right next to Dr. Wily, who, using his own talents, got the both of them out of jail. The two struck a deal to work together and got straight to work. Shortly after, Malware was built. Malversation 2 Dr. Coda and Dr. Wily were waiting for their opportunity to strike when suddenly, about a year after the events of the first Malversation, it came to them in the form of Dr. Coda's old creation. Heart-Man had gotten creative and built four Robot Masters of his very own—Kindle-Man, Light-Man, Psychic-Man, and Chrono-Man. In a flash, they struck, Dr. Wily doing what he does best by stealing the Robots; Dr. Coda doing the same by reprogramming them. Their supplements were prepared quickly, including Gamble-Woman, Horror-Man, and Split-Man, and sent to terrorize the city once more. This time around, though, things are different, as Roll is amongst the heroes, wielding Virus and ready to prove herself. After many trials, including a battle against Bass and Coda's own Malware, the heroes engage Dr. Coda and Dr. Wily in the Twin Capsule. The heroes are victorious, the Twin Capsule is destroyed, and the Doctors are imprisoned once more. Within the hour of being imprisoned, Dr. Coda is no longer in his cell, and Heart-Man's Robots have mysteriously been returned to him... Malversation 3 Three short months after Malversation 2, our heroes received a letter, a traditional handwritten letter, from Dr. Coda in the mail, saying that he is beginning to lose his sanity after being around Dr. Wily and does not want to descend to his level. However, he also said that he is not ready to give up on his dream quite yet, so he offered the heroes a challenge: If one hero amongst them, one hero alone, could defeat his last great attempt to take over, he will resign and regain a peaceful life. Always ready to turn a villain to a hero, Light Laboratories accepted the challenge, and sent none other than Roll against his last eight Robot Masters, including Grave-Man, Mirage-Man, and Seeker-Man. In a surprising bout of skill, Roll crushed Coda's forces, nearly murdered Malware and successfully put a stop to Coda's intentions. Coda was willingly imprisoned a third time, and later wrote another note to Light Laboratories, saying that he was a man of his word and officially declaring his surrender. He sent the remaining Robots to Dr. Light's care, where they would hopefully quickly find purposes to fulfill in society. Dr. Coda patiently spends his time in jail now, waiting for the day when he will walk among the free and see his precious Robots again. Appearances MegaMobius (As a primary antagonist) The Worst-Case Scenario (As the main antagonist) Sprites, Inc. Boss Rush Extravaganza! (As a primary antagonist) Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin Dr. Coda was originally conceived for a Mega Man role-play that I would eventually not even take part in. The events of Mega Man 10 (In which Roboenza, a glorified computer virus that infected Robots and spread like a human virus, played a big part) had inspired me, reminding me that Robots are effectively glorified computers. Playing off of this, I imagined an antagonist capable of hacking into other Robots and making them do his bidding. The name was suggested by a friend of mine—Coda, because it sounded vaguely like "code" and also fit the musical theme of the series in general. Later, while designing the initial plot for yet another Mega Man fangame, in which I wanted to make Roll an evil character, I remembered I still had him—and so, Dr. Coda developed into who he is today. Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army Category:Mega Man Series Characters Category:Male